Party Over Here
Party Over Here is the eighteenth episode of Lizzie McGuire's second season. Summary Kate's having a big birthday party and she invites everyone from her class, including Lizzie, Miranda and Gordo. But Lizzie and Miranda's parents refuse to let them go to the party as there would be no adults around (along with the fact that Kate’s cousin Amy (Haylie Duff) doesn’t make good chaperone material). So, Lizzie, Miranda and Gordo lie to their parents and go to the party anyway. But the party goes horribly wrong, and Lizzie calls her mother for help. Eventually, all three are grounded for lying and going to the party anyway. Meanwhile, Matt and Sam are selected to star in a commercial for Cardio Punch Sports Drink. Plot Kate’s having a big birthday party and she says her mother’s making her invite her whole class, including Lizzie, Miranda and Gordo. Lizzie’s initially dead set against going — but then changes her mind when she finds out cell phones will be given out as party favors. But her mom puts the brakes on her idea of going because there will be no “acceptable chaperone” there. Miranda suggests the three of them say they are going to the mall, then sneak out to the party. Lizzie’s reluctant to go along with the idea, but she does. Gordo gets his parents’ permission to go, but that only frustrates him since his parents think he’s such a good boy he couldn’t possibly get into trouble. So he tries, rather unsuccessfully, to show he has a dangerous “dark side.” When Lizzie, Miranda and Gordo arrive at Kate’s house, the party’s ragin’: loud music is pumping, Lizzie gets handed over people’s heads like a stage diver in a mosh pit, and the supposed “chaperone,” Kate’s 18-year-old cousin Amy, is making out in the closet! None of their classmates are there — only a bunch of older kids. When Amy brings out a cake, Kate is disappointed to find that it’s strawberry instead of chocolate (as Kate reveals a liking for chocolate) and doesn’t have any candles, along with the fact that no one sings “Happy Birthday” to her; Kate then realizes that Amy didn’t even know it was Kate’s birthday. Kate gets her face pushed into the cake. Lizzie, Miranda and Gordo plan to leave, but before they can, Lizzie overhears a phone call Kate makes to her mom. It turns out that the party they found was not what Kate wanted; she actually just wanted to have a small party with her friends for movies. But Kate’s mom kept insisting she have a “grown-up” party, and then left town. (Kate’s mom also explains that she wouldn’t be home in time for Kate’s birthday.) Except for Lizzie, Miranda and Gordo, none of Kate’s other classmates are at the party, just her cousin and a hundred or so of her friends. Kind-hearted Lizzie offers Kate her sympathy, and even asks her to go to the movies with her, Gordo and Miranda (which Kate agrees to). But there’s a problem: Kate can’t leave the house in the hands of all these party animals. So Lizzie finds a way to bust up the party — namely, getting a mom, specifically her own mother, to come over. Jo McGuire arrives on the scene and runs everyone out in short order. Lizzie hopes her “mature” handling of the situation will keep her from getting grounded, but of course it doesn’t (although Mrs. McGuire is proud of her daughter’s mature handling of the situation). As for Kate, she does manage to thank Lizzie, but she sneers at her the next second, so things are back to normal. Meanwhile, Matt and Mr. McGuire have big news: at the mall, a producer spotted them and wants to put them in a commercial for Cardio Punch Sports Drink. But Mrs. McGuire is skeptical that her very camera-shy husband can do it. When Sam and Matt arrive at the commercial shoot, the director puts a harness and line on the guys and has them climbing a rock wall. Sam is scared of heights and gets paralyzed while doing the climb, and the director says some nasty things to him. Matt rappels down the rock wall and tells off the director in no uncertain terms. But the guy likes Matt’s fiery speech and edits it so the commercial has Matt delivering it to an animated dragon that he fights off. Trivia *Filming dates were November 18-22, 2001.There is no clapboard with the episode name, number and date of production on it shown at the beginning of the blooper reel at the end of the show. This is the first time this has happened since "Pool Party," which didn't have a blooper reel. *Hilary Duff's sister, Haylie Duff appears in the role of Kate's cousin, Amy. *The stunt doubles were Larry Nicholas (for Matt) and Clay Cullen (for Sam). The mosh pit stunts were Danny Downey, Kevin Jackson, Brandon Johnson, Dustin Meier, Dana Reed, James Ryan. *During the scene where Lizzie (Hilary Duff) is being handed overhead by boys at the party, a dummy is used in her place very briefly when she is thrown up in the air. *Hilary Duff is seen singing a bit of the Lizzie McGuire theme song during the blooper reel. *Lizzie's full name is heard for the first time when an angry Jo addresses her as Elizabeth Brooke McGuire. *After Kate talks to her mother on the phone, she places it on the couch dial-side up. Then in the next two quick shots it's seen face down in two different positions. *When filmed, Matt can be seen climbing down the wall and in the shot Sam can be seen next to him. However when the advertisement is shown, Sam cannot be seen in the same shot. Music *"You Ain't Seen Nothing Yet," by the Canadian rock band Bachman-Turner Overdrive (or BTO) is heard when Jo McGuire is clearing out the party. Quotes Jo McGuire: (to Lizzie, after giving her some money for the mall) Buy everyone a big cookie on me! Lizzie: Thanks, Mom. ---- Kate: (to her mom about her cousin Amy on the phone) Mom, they pushed me into my own cake. They didn’t even sing Happy Birthday. No, she used my birthday party to invite all of her friends. ---- Lizzie: (angrily, to Kate) Whatever. Happy Birthday. I’m out. (She turns to leave, but stops at hearing a crash from the living room and looks back at Kate, who walks over to the bed and sits on it; Lizzie goes and sits next to her, while her voice turns calm) Kate... is this the party that you wanted? Kate: (shakes her head a little) I wanted a few friends for movies. But then my mom said I should have a grown-up party, and then she left town. So now I’m stuck with a hundred of my cousin’s closest friends. Category:Season 2